Hurt me, please
by puppy-on-crack
Summary: Reid needs the pain, Hotch needs the release. Can they help each other No sex. Disturbign to some. violence/ whipping. please reads its awesome!


So this is my first Criminal Minds story, and I'm keeping it simple. It's kind of like a one-shot **without the sex.** Now don't go crying on me. It just so happens that I wrote this in school and they have some mighty locks on their computers. If they wanted they could get into your account and see exactly what you wrote. That's not just a conspiracy theory, its true!

WARNING: abuse, whipping, disturbing ideas. But **no sex!**

Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters, though I would absolutely love a Spencer Reid for my birthday (hint hint).

O~~~~~~~~~~O

Aaron was just about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door. He groaned and pulled on a pair of sweat pants while he trudged to the door. With a growl he swung the door open, pausing at the sight of who stood on his stoop.

Spencer looked up at him. He looked small in his giant jacket, shivering in the warmth of the night. His hands were twitching at his side and he looked extremely pale. He kept flicking his tongue over his lips nervously.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Aaron stepped aside without a thought, shutting the door when the younger man passed.

"What are you doing here Reid?" Aaron asked. Spencer glanced around nervously, his right hand automatically moving to the crook of his left arm.

"I need it." He whispered. Aaron leaned in closer.

"What?"

"I need it." This time a little louder.

"Reid . . ." He hesitated before he spoke. "Have you begun using again?" Spencer whipped his head up angrily.

"NO!"

"Then what are you talking about? I don't understand Reid." Spencer paused, running his hand through his short hair. He fidgeted with his jacket before looking up determined.

"I want you to hurt me." There was a pregnant pause. They stared at each other; Aaron in surprise and Spencer in resolve.

"What?"

"I want you to hurt me. I need it. I'm so used to the pain that it's the only thing keeping me sane! I've tried to do it on my own, but it never works. A knife just isn't the type of pain I need. Someone else has to do it or it's not the same." He paused to lower his head. "Please help me, I really need this."

"Spencer . . . I cannot do that." Aaron said, still reeling at the request and sudden confession. Fists landed softly on his chest, resting as if they had a shirt they wished to be grabbing onto.

"You have to!"

"I can't!" Aaron said a little louder.

"You're the only one who can!" Spencer yelled, voice strained like he was biting back a sob. "Morgan won't be able to do it right and will go too light and Gideon isn't here and Rossi doesn't have the power or disposition. Plus . . ." He paused here for a moment. "You're the only one who I would trust to do this. Please," He crumpled a little, falling into Aarons chest. "You're the only one."

"I said I cant." Aaron repeated, he looked a little spooked at the strength at which Spencer was saying this.

"But you can!" Spencer shouted again. "I know it and you know it. You are an alpha male with a lot of suppressed rage. You also have no outlet for that rage. It's always being pent up and we can all see it. The entire team sees it when we catch the Unsub; we saw it get worse when your wife left!"

"So?"

"I can help. I can give you the release you need. You want an physical outlet for your anger and I can give you a body willing to take those this. Just do it. Just hit me once" Spencer exclaimed. He took a step back and lifted Aaron's hand. Aaron jerked his hand away.

"No." Spencer moved closer, pushing him into the wall.

"Hit me."

"NO."

"HIT ME!" Aarons fist shot out, clipping Spencer in the side of the head. Spencer fell to the floor and Aaron watched him, panting. Spencer chuckled lightly. He swung his head lazily, looking up at Aaron with a small smile. "It felt good, right?" Aaron stared at his hands, after a moment he nodded his head, "So do it again."

Aaron paused for a second. In a quick motion he grabbed Spencer by his shirt and hauled him to his feet. He watched him stumble and catch his balance before backhanding him, dropping him to the floor again. Carried by rage and excitement he kicked Spencer in the chest, knocking the breath out and sparking a satisfied moan from both of them. He felt sick as his body relaxed as he abused his colleage. He looked at Spencer.

His eyes were clenched in pain and his lips were pulled into a grimace. He gasped then opened his eyes; Aaron looked into the eyes and saw something he hadn't seen for some months. There was a sign of life. The honey colored eyes didn't looks as grey and bleak.

"Reid . . Are you sure this is what you want?" Spencer nodded. "Fine, but I won't go easy on you. If it becomes too much just say 'BAU' and I will stop." Spencer nodded again. "Then follow me."

Aaron walked to his bedroom and was surprised to see Reid following on his knew. He didn't deny that the domination felt good, finally allowing him to dip to the side of him that he kept hidden away. With the look on Spencer's face showed that he too enjoyed giving up control.

When they got to the room Spencer was told to take off his shirt and jacket. Aaron went to the dresser and grabbed the handcuffs that lay there. Once the jacket and shirt were shucked, hands were locked behind his back. Aaron watched him shiver in anticipation as he pulled the belt off of Spencer's pants. As he did he saw the scars that were left from Spencer's attempt at satisfying his need for pain. Folding it in half, he snapped it. The crack rang out like a gun shot in the quite of the night.

"Last chance Reid. Do you want out?" Aaron's voice had gone deep and his face showed malice as he moved behind the kneeling Spencer. Spencer shook his head

/Snap/ the belt hit Spencer across the shoulder blades, there was a pleasurable yelp. The arm was raised again and soon a crimson welt joined the first.

Aaron put all his anger into each swing. Every Unsub they didn't catch, every life that had lost, the stress of his job, sexual tension, Haley leaving and trying to take Jack, the abuse of his father, everything. Naming each stroke after each anger as it hit is mark on the soft flesh. As he struck the hits became harder and more powerful. Each yell from Spencer was another part of his anger disintegrating and being replaced with joy, something he hasn't truly felt in many years.

Reid groaned as the leather bit at the skin of his back. He could taste the salt of his tears on his lips and that made him want it more. He had always had pain in his life. His mother hurt him during her fits, the children who bullied him, being kidnapped multiple times. He always hated his life. Hated that he caused trouble and could never forget anything, He remembered the first time he had felt the release of pain. It was delicious how something as simple as pain could pull you away from reality. Soon it became potent like a drug. The only thing keeping him alive and moving.

When Aaron finally dropped Spencer's belt the back in front of him was criss-crossed with at least fifty different welts. Putting his hands near, he could feel the heat radiating off them. He noticed that Spencer had blissfully passed out, a calm look covering his face that almost made Aaron smile.

He lifted Spencer onto the bed, laying him down on his stomach. He grabbed a small rag and soaked it in cold water. Returning to Spencer, he began to soothe the marks he made. Reid woke with a sigh.

"Aaron?" Aaron hummed in answer, not stopping his ministrations. "Thank you. I really needed that. . . I guess I'll just get going." He tried to rise but a hand stopped him. Spencer blushed and lay back down.

"Just stay here tonight." Spencer looked up at Aarons serious face. He looked very childish and the thought was reinforced with he put his hand on Aaron's.

"Will you stay with me?" Aaron chuckled at the small worried voice. He couldn't help the protective feeling rising over the younger man that had welled up suddenly. He put his rag on the night stand.

"Alright." And he climbed into the bed next to Spencer on top of the covers. Helping Spencer move to his sides, his chest became a pillow for the smaller man who was acting more like a boy. Spencer snuggled up next to him like a five year old would a stuffed animal.

"Thanks Hotch." He mumbled as he drifted off.

"You're welcome Spencer." He reached up and turned off the lights.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

FINISHED! Remember this is my first story like this. Hopefully it was suitably disturbing. I tried hard! Hopefully I'll also be able to create a few slash stories. You cannot honestly say that the image of Reid and Hotch rubbing together on a bed doesn't get you all hot and bothered. Now I have to go work on my final exams, which is what I was supposed to be using this time for. Let's hope I get an A. Oh wait, I only have fifteen minutes to write a three page essay . . . I can do this! See yall! ( I'm not southern)


End file.
